Ash's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer/Transcript
Here’s the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Opening Sam the Snowman: If I lived to be 100, I'll never be able to forget that big snowstorm a couple of years ago. The weather closed in and.... well, you might not believe it, but the world almost missed Christmas. (tips his hat) Oh, excuse me! Call me Sam. What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a talking snowman before? (picks up his umbrella and glides through the snow even further until a forest of Christmas trees comes into view) Nice around here, isn't it? I call it Christmastown, better known as the North Pole. The Christmas Tree Forest. Yep. Here's where we grew them. Nice place to live around here, you know. (passes by seals playing with Christmas presents) Christmas seals. Of course, the number one citizens up here are the Clauses; Santa and the Missus. They live right over there. (scene cuts to Santa's workshop) First castle on the left. Matter of fact, the only castle on the left. (chuckles) Mrs. Claus: Papa, you haven't touched a morsel. I'll have to take this suit in. Eat! Santa Claus: I'm busy, Mama. It's almost Christmas. Mrs. Claus: Whoever heard of a skinny Santa? Eat. Eat! Sam the Snowman: Now, don't any of you worry your heads about Santa, Mrs. Claus will have him plenty fattened up by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story. (takes a deep breath and sighs happily) I love this Christmassy time of year. Especially when everything is running happy and smooth like it is this season. Nothing like that year of the big snowstorm. (shivers) I don't know what we would've done without Rudolph to pull us through. Anyway.... hmmm, Rudolph? Huh, could it be that some of you are not acquainted with the story of Rudolph? Well, pull up an ice block and lend an ear. Now you know how Santa uses these flying reindeer to pull his sleigh. You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. (singing) But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? Rudolph is born/"Why am I such a Misfit?" Sam the Snowman: Well, now let me tell you about Rudolph. It all started a couple of years before the big snow. It was springtime and Santa's lead reindeer, Donner, had just become a proud Papa. - - - - - Head Elf: '''Heremy! Aren’t you finished painting that yet? (Heremy shakes his head) There’s a pile up of mile wide behind you. What’s eatin you boy? '''Heremy: '''Not happy in my work I guess. '''Head Elf: '''What?! '''Heremy: '''I just don’t like to make toys. - '''Heremy: '''No. '''Head Elf: '''Heremy doesn’t like to make toys. - - - '''Head Elf: '''Do you mind telling me what you do want to do? '''Heremy: '''Well, sir. Someday I like to be a a dentist. '''Head Elf: '''A dentist?! - - '''Hermey: (sings) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. You can't fire me! I quit! Seems I don't fit in. - Donner: '''Alright, son, try it on. '''Rudolph: '''I don’t wanna. Daddy, I don’t like it. '''Donner: You'll like it and wear it! Rudolph: Aww, but Daddy! (Donner sticks the fake nose on Rudolph's red nose) It's not very comfortable! Donner: There are more important things than comfort: Self-respect. Santa can't object to you now. (Rudolph walks out of the cave) Rudolph: (sings after he removes his fake nose) Why am I such a misfit? I am not just a nitwit. Just because my nose glows. Why don't I fit in? Ash and the gang arrive at the North Pole/"We Are Santa's Elves" Sam the Snowman: And so time passes. Christmas comes and goes on schedule and soon it is April. That's when all the new fawns come out with their folks to meet the other new fawns. And to be inspected by Santa. Donner: Now, don't worry about your nose, son. Just get out there and do your stuff. Remember, you're my little buck. (Donner pushes Rudolph to join in the other fawns. Rudolph runs into another fawn) Fireball: '''Hi, my name's Fireball. What's yours? '''Rudolph: '''Rudolph. '''Fireball: '''Come on, you can be my buddy. '''Rudolph: Where are we going? Fireball: To the reindeer games. It makes antlers grow. And besides, it's a great way to show off in front of the does. Come on! - - Head Elf: '''That sounded terrible! The tenor section was weak! '''Elf: '''It wasn’t our fault boss. Heremy didn’t show up. '''Head Elf: '''What?! (Later Heremy is fixing the dolls teeth) '''Heremy: '''Now this wont hurt a bit. (He taps the dolls teeth as the Head Elf enters) '''Head Elf: '''Why werent you at elf practice?! '''Heremy: '''Just checking these dolls teeth. '''Head Elf: Just fixin-- Now listen; we have dolls that cry, talk, walk, blink, and run a temperature! We don't need any chewing dolls! Heremy: '''I just I found a way to fit in. '''Head Elf: You'll never fit in! Now you come to elf practice, learn how to wiggle your ears, chuckle normally, and go "hee-hee" and "hoo-hoo", and important stuff like that! A dentist! Good grief! (slams the door while leaving) Hermey: No, I just can't. It's like he said, I'll never fit in. (goes over to the window, opens it, and starts climbing out) I, I guess I'm on my own now. Reindeer Games/Rudolph reveals his nose/"There's Always Tomorrow" Fireball: '''Hey, look. Does. - - - - '''Rudolph: I'm cute. I'm CUTE!!! (makes a fantastic leap) Comet: Magnificent! Rudolph: I'm cute! I'm cute! SHE SAID I'M CUTE!!! (leaps even more) (The other reindeer gaze in awe. At the same moment, Santa, Ash, and the rest of the gang arrive) Ash Ketchum: Wow! Look at him fly! Misty: And he's so cute! Santa Claus: Not bad. Not bad at all. (laughs) (Rudolph comes back down to Fireball) Fireball: Hey, you're okay! Rudolph: She said I'm cute! (laughs) (Rudolph and Fireball do a little horseplay in excitement. When all of a sudden, Rudolph's fake nose falls off, revealing his glowing red nose in the process. Ash and the gang gasp at the shocking revelation) Fireball: For crying out loud! Rudolph: Fireball, what's the matter? Misty: Do you guys see what I'm seeing? Ash Ketchum: He's got a glowing red nose! Brock: That's something we've never seen before. Fireball: Get away! Get away from me! Comet: Now, now, now, now, what's this nonsense here, bucks? After all--(screams as he sees Rudolph's red nose) (The other reindeer gasp and start laughing at Rudolph) Fireball: Hey, look at the beak! Reindeer #1: Hey, Fire Snout! Reindeer #2: Rainbow Puss! Reindeer #3: Red Schnoz! Rudolph: Stop calling me names! Fireball: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer! (The reindeer continue to laugh at Rudolph) Santa Claus: Donner, you should be ashamed of yourself! What a pity. He had a nice take-off too. Comet: (blows his whistle) Alright, alright, my yearlings! Back to practice! (to Rudolph) Oh, no! Not you! You better go home with your folks! From now on, gang, we won't let Rudolph join in any reindeer games! Reindeer: Right, right! (Ash and the gang are appalled by the harsh treatment everyone is giving to Rudolph just because of his nose. Rudolph begins to cry as he turns around and runs off into the forest) Clarice: Rudolph! (runs after Rudolph) Rudolph? Rudolph? - - - - Clarice's father: Clarice? Clarice: Papa! Clarice's father: You get back to your cave, this instant! Clarice: But, I--I-- Clarice's father: This instant, young lady! Clarice: Yes, sir. (She leaves) Clarice's father: Now, there's one thing I want to make very plain: no doe of mine is going to be seen with a... a red-nosed reindeer. Rudolph meets Ash and the gang/Meeting Hermey/"We're a Couple of Misfits" (Rudolph walks up to a tree and sulks sadly. Then moments later, Ash Ketchum appears and sits next to Rudolph) Ash Ketchum: Uh...Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum. (Rudolph attempts to leave) Wait a minute! Don't be scared. I want to be your friend. Rudolph: Are you here to laugh at my nose like everyone else? Ash Ketchum: '''No. I don’t mind. - - - - '''Hermey: Oh, is this your snow bank? Rudolph: No, who are you? - Meeting Yukon Cornelius/"Silver and Gold"/Encountering the Abominable Snow Monster The Island of Misfit Toys/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year"/King Moonracer - - - - - - - Rudolph: Hey, we're all misfits too! Maybe we can stay here for a while. Charlie-in-the-Box: Well, you'd have to get permission from King Moonracer. Shaggy Rogers: King Moonracer? Rudolph: Who's he? Charlie-in-the-Box: He rules here. (points to the castle) Every night he searches the entire Earth. When he finds a misfit toy, one that no little girl or boy loves, he brings it here to live on this island 'till someone wants it. He's holding court in his castle right now. Princess Anna: Well, let's go see him. - - - - - Heremy: No, it's all settled. We leave tomorrow together. Rudolph: But the abominable will see my nose and get us all! I've got to go alone! Yukon Cornelius: Nonsense! It's all for all... I mean, one... Ah, let's get some shuteye! Rudolph: But... Heremy: It's all settled. Ash Ketchum: Yes, we're all leaving in the morning. 'Night, everyone! Everyone: (say good night to each other) (Heremy turns off the light and everyone goes to sleep. Rudolph, on the other hand, doesn't. He's worried that as long as he stays with his friends, his nose could endanger them) Sam the Snowman: Well, poor Rudolph realizes that he can't endanger his friends lives anymore. (Rudolph walks out the door and leaves his friends behind) And so...that night...he decides to strike out on his own. (Later, Rudolph is on his own ice boat) Rudolph: Goodbye, Cornelius. I hope you'll find lots of tinsel. Goodbye, Ash. I wish you and all your friends well. Goodbye, Heremy. Whatever a dentist is, I hope someday that you're the greatest. Rudolph grows up/Rudolph learns that his family ran away/Rudolph goes to find his family Sam the Snowman: Well, time passed slowly. Rudolph existed as best he could. The snowmonster kept him on the run. (Rudolph plays with some polar bear cubs) But once in a while, he would stop and make a friend or two. (the mother polar bear growls and tells Rudolph to leave) But it wouldn't last long and Rudolph would have to be on his own again. (Rudolph is seen drinking water at a river bank) But doing all that time, a strange and wonderful thing has happened. (Rudolph lifts his head and revealed himself all grown up with antlers of his own) Rudolph was growing up. And growing up made Rudolph realize you can't run away from your troubles. And pretty soon, he knew where he had to go: home. - Rudolph: Ma, Pa, I'm home! Santa Claus: They're gone, Rudolph. They've been gone for months, out looking for you. Rudolph: Clarice? Santa Claus: She's gone too. And I'm very worried. Christmas Eve is only two days off. And without your father, I'll never be able to get my sleigh off the ground. Rudolph: Gone? I'll find them, sir. I'll find them all! Sam the Snowman: Well, he was just about to leave. When suddenly...(the wind blows really hard) It hit! The storm of storms! And only two days before Christmas Eve! (the wind destroys everything as it blows) Now, Rudolph knew that he had to find his folks right away, and he knew where he had to look: the cave of the Abominable Snow Monster. - - - - - - The villains helping Ash and the gang find Rudolph Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Bowser? Giving up already? Bowser: Hate to burst your bubble, Ash Ketchum. But we're not here the fight. We're here to help you. Leonardo: You're here to help us?! Raphael: No way! We don't need your help! Donatello: Not even in a million years! Mistress 9: Yes, you people seem to have everything under control. In fact, we can tell you where Rudolph went. (Elsa threatens the villains with her powers.) Queen Elsa: You will not dishonor Rudolph with your trickery! Kristoff: Whatever you're selling, we ain't buying! Simba: Why do you want to help us after all the horrible things you've done?! Bowser: Think of us what you will. But after hearing that there won't be any Christmas without one of Santa's lead reindeer, even we wouldn't wish it for the world. Aladdin: It's a little late for "I'm sorry!" Princess Jasmine: Yeah! And we know you're all lying! Ratigan: You fools are mistaking our generosity for regret. We're only offering our assistance because it suits all villains. Misty: But Rudolph didn't tell us where he was going on the night he ran away. What makes you so certain that you know where he is? Joker: Because we've seen him keeping that atrocious snow monster on the run. That could be the reason why he left without saying goodbye. Brock: So, where is he now? Bowser: The last time we saw him was when he was talking to Santa in his family's cave. When Santa told Rudolph they left to go find him, Rudolph ran down that way. (points north) Princess Anna: This better not be a trick. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Why are you doing this? What's in it for you? Bowser: Our reasons are our own. Now, do you want to find your friend or not? Ash and the gang arrive to save Rudolph and his family/Battling the Snow Monster - - - - - Clarice: (crying) Oh, why didn't he get it over with? Rudolph: (slowly wakes up) Pa? Ma? (lifts his head and opens his eyes) Clarice! - - - - - - Rudolph: Ash! What-what are you doing here? Ash Ketchum: We came to rescue you and your family from that monster. We don't want to risk seeing you get pummeled. Rudolph: You guys came all this way out here for me? And my family? Ash Ketchum: You're our friend, Rudolph. We'd never let anything happen to you. We all gotta stick together. No matter how apart we are. - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: RUDOLPH!!! Brock: '''ASH!! NO!!! '''Daphne Blake: '''ASH!! '''Fred Jones: '''NOOOO!! (Ash runs over to Rudolph and stands in front of him before getting slashed in the torso by the monster) '''Rudolph: Ash! (The snow monster is about to attack Rudolph once more. But Ash jumped on top of Rudolph and acted as a human shield. The snow monster repeatedly begins slashing Ash's back, giving him numerous wounds. Rudolph could do nothing but watch is horror as his friend is getting himself hurt while protecting him. Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Clarice watch in shock to see Ash risking his own life to save Rudolph. All of Ash's companions as well as Pikachu are also shocked as well. Simba roars and rushes over to assist Ash in saving Rudolph) Nala: Simba! (Simba leaps and bites the monster's hand) - - - - - - Rudolph and Hermey: Yukon!!! Ash Ketchum: No! (They all look down and see nothing there) Rudolph: He's gone! Oh, he's gone! Ash Ketchum: It can't be! He can't be gone forever! (grunts in pain from his wounds and faints) Misty: Oh! Ash! (Brock checks for a pulse) Brock: Not good, guys. He's slowly fading away from all that blood loss. Queen Elsa: We have to get him back to the North Pole. Princess Anna: Yes, of course. Santa's elves can help him get better. Simba: I'll carry him. Returning the Christmastown/Santa talks to Ash (Everyone is heading back to the North Pole while Simba carries Ash Ketchum on his back) Nala: We're glad you and your family are safe, Rudolph. Rudolph: Hey, guys, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have run away. I thought I'd be a hero if I kept the monster away from you and tell Santa about the misfit toys alone. But all I did was get myself into trouble and ended up being saved by all of you instead. Kristoff: (laughs) No need to apologize. We understood what you were trying to do. Rudolph: Huh? You're not mad? Princess Anna: Oh, Rudolph, how could we be mad at you? You're our best friend. Queen Elsa: And besides, you had good intentions. You didn't want us to get killed by that monster. - - - Santa Claus: Rudolph, I promise. As soon as this storm lets up, I'll find homes for all those misfit toys. Head Elf: Alright, you can open up a dentist office. Next week after Christmas. Hermey: Come here. Open your mouth. (the head elf opens his mouth) Oh, dear! I'd better set up an appointment for you a week from Tuesday. 4:30 sharp. Donner: And I'm sorry too, Rudolph. For the way I acted. - Balto: Simba, you carried Ash all the way here. You should rest for a while. I'll take him to the hospital wing for you. Simba: Thanks, Balto. - Santa Claus: Ash, may I have a word? Ash Ketchum: Sure, Santa. Santa Claus: ''' (clears throat) Everyone, I would like to speak to Ash Ketchum alone. - - '''Ash Ketchum: If you don't mind by asking, how did you end up losing Donner in the first place? Santa Claus: A few days after Rudolph ran away, Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Clarice left Christmastown to go find him. And we have not heard or seen either of them in months. Ash Ketchum: But what were you going to do without Donner? Santa Claus: We had no choice but to find a replacement for him. But none of them were as any good as Donner. And Christmas Eve was soon upon us. (sighs) But after hearing the story of how you saved Rudolph and his family from the snowmonster, you saved us from all the pressure we've had lately. Without Donner, Christmas would've been in jeopardy. And there would've been millions of depressed children all over the world. And all our preparations we've done would've been for nothing. But now, Christmas can go on! Won't you and your friends please stay here at the North Pole for Christmas as honored guests? - - - Santa informs the bad news/Santa asks Rudolph if he can guide his sleigh/"A Holly Jolly Christmas" - - - - - Santa Claus: Quiet! Quiet! Please, everybody! Quiet! Quiet. I've got some bad news, folks. Kiara: Bad news? Kovu: I wonder what's going on. (Everyone gathers in front of Santa to hear the news) Santa Claus: Christmas is going to be canceled. Misty: What?! Queen Elsa: Canceled?! Princess Anna: He can't be serious, can he? Ash Ketchum: Uh... (taps Rudolph's shoulder and whispers something to him in his ear) Rudolph: What? You sure about this? Ash Ketchum: (nods his head and whispers) Do it! Santa Claus: There's nothing I can do. This weather, it...(Rudolph shines his nose in Santa's face) Rudolph! Rudolph, please! Would it tone it down a bit? I mean that nose of yours. Uh...that nose! That beautiful, wonderful nose! Rudolph: Huh? Santa Claus: Rudolph, Christmas is not off and you're going to lead my team! Rudolph: I am? Misty and Brock: He is?! Santa Claus: Yes, sir! You and that wonderful nose of yours! Rudolph: My nose, sir? Santa Claus: Ho-ho-ho! From what I see now, that'll cut through the murkiest storm that they can dish up. What I'm trying to say is.... Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight? (Rudolph turns to Ash, who gives him a confident smile. Rudolph realizes what both Ash and Santa are trying to convey and starts to feel happy) Rudolph: It will be an honor, sir. (Everyone cheers happily at Rudolph. Ash grins proudly at Rudolph and gives him a gentle pat) Ash Ketchum: Great answer, Rudolph. I'm very proud of you. (gives Rudolph a hug) Donner: I knew that nose would be useful someday. I knew it all along. Rudolph takes flight/Picking up the misfit toys/Ending - - - - Clarice: He'll be a hero after this! Mrs. Donner: Yes, a hero! Donner: That's my buck! (Ash looks through the window and smiles proudly while watching Rudolph fly away with Santa in the sky) Ash Ketchum: Go get 'em, Rudolph! Pikachu: (hops on Ash's shoulder) Pika. - - - Charlie-in-the-Box: Well, it's Christmas Eve, but... Spotted Elephant: Looks like we're forgotten again. Dolly: But Rudolph promised we'd go this time. Charlie-in-the-Box: Oh, guess the storm was too much for them. (Up in the sky, a bright shining dot is glowing through the clouds) Charlie-in-the-Box: I-I just as well go the bed and start dreaming about next year. Dolly: (crying) I haven't had any dreams left to dream. Oh, we'll never get off this island! Never! (Suddenly, the toys start hearing jingling sleigh bells) Spotted Elephant: Wait a minute! What's that? Is it-is it- Charlie-in-the-Box: (bouncing happily) It sure is! It's Santa! And look! Rudolph is leading the way! Dolly: You can see his nose from here! (All of the misfit toys gaze happily as Santa, his reindeer, and Rudolph arrive to pick them up) Santa Claus: Well, let's be on our way! (All the misfit toys jump into Santa's bag) Santa Claus: Ready, Rudolph? Rudolph: Ready, Santa! Santa Claus: Okay, Rudolph, full power! (Rudolph shines his nose once more and takes off with Santa and the team) Up, up, up, and away! (As Santa, the reindeer, and Rudolph depart, Sam the Snowman waves good luck to them) Sam the Snowman: Well, folks, as for the rest of the story: (sings) He went down in history! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. (During the credits scene, one of the elves drops the misfit toys down to Earth with umbrellas) All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games. Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, "Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!" (Rudolph continues his flight before turning to the audience. He gives them a nod before turning back. The elf delivers the last of the misfit toys as the credits finish) Sam the Snowman: (singing) Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!!!! (The song ends) Santa Claus: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! (The special ends as Santa, Rudolph and the reindeer team fly off into the moonlit sky) Category:Transcripts